Forum:Wiki Organization and Defining Projects
Introduction Welcome, users of the GPX+ Wiki. In recent weeks, the amount of content on this site has grown at a rapid pace, something I'm sure we're all happy to see. The information is coming together well, and it's shaping up to be a good repository of information for GPX+ while keeping inline with the rules of the site. As we continue to get involved with building up these pages, I look forward to seeing it coalese into a well-written, coherent font of knowledge for those looking to gain a better understanding of GPX+ and how it runs. That said, I feel a bit of organization is in order here. It would be preferable if pages followed a set of style guidelines with regards to the tone of the article and the syntax used in presenting the information. Projects could be organized to spearhead the creation of groups of related pages or in developing templates for concepts that GPX+ produces from time to time. Images on this site are named somewhat randomly, so a census on how this should be handled would also be ideal. In addition, I feel it would be good practice to designate two or three individuals as administrators, if nothing else to act as moderators of the content being provided on the site and as individuals to whome new users could come with any possible questions. I will make a few more forum topics to address aspects of the site I, personally, would like to see implemented on the site. If there are any questions regarding the ideas I've tossed around here, feel free to respond. I look forward to a nice discussion on the kinds of things this site should implemenet, so if you have an idea, feel free to post it. Sp des Slick 13:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : I think the most important thing here is the lack of a Mod or Admin around here. It may be helpful to see if we could get TwiliteReflektion back on the wiki, or at least, if it is possible, get her to promote someone here who is relatively active into an Administrator or Moderator so we can continue to manage things. : Continuing from that, I agree image naming is a real problem. Though another problem is that, as far as I can tell, the mass of duplicate images that do and will continue to pile up seemingly can't be deleted, by anyone other than assimingly a mod or admin. As far as the names do go though, I am all for something relatively simple. Using Octillery as an example, having its Site Default sprite just be "Octillery_Sprite.png", or have it like Bulbapedia "224.png". I was never a fan of just naming sprites their name and nothing else, as there are many variations of sprites and artwork and such for any given Pokemon (I.E. I would prefer "Octillery_Sprite.png" over the vague just "Octillery.png"). That way we could have similar "Octillery_Artwork.png" images, and when necessary "Octillery_FrLg_Sprite.png" and such. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 04:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: That's a good idea; I like it. I think we should avoid the numbers for the basic fact that there aren't any "canon" numbers for the Novelties; we could go by the index given to them in the GPX+ Pokédex page, but they're so random that I don't think it would really help. I like your idea of using something more descriptive than just the name; something like "_Sprite" should be fine. Building on this, shinies and alternate forms should simply be labeled something like "Aggron_Shiny_Sprite.png" and "Deoxys_Defense_Sprite.png", respectively; this should extend to Pokémon who hatch with a standard form, so we'd still have "Giratina_Another_Sprite.png" and "Darmanitan_Normal_Sprite.png", too. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 18:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Since no one else has decided to chime in, I think I'd like to go ahead and start moving forward with moving the images to "Pokemon_Mode_Shiny_Sprite.png", where the items in brackets would be for Pokemon with different forms and Shiny, obviously, would be for shiny sprites. I'm open for any other ideas, though, but this general outline as suggested by m190049 above seems fine to me. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 22:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: It's been a while and no one else has made any suggestions. Since I've recently been granted Admin powers, I'm going to go ahead and start moving all the images that don't conform to the above standard. It looks like "X_(Shiny)" has caught on for shiny images, however, so I'm going to stick with that for the time being. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 12:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, glad to see someone who's actually an active contributer to this wiki finally obtained admin. Noticed already you've done a lot with the file name regulation. Glad to see this as so. Look forward to now seeing more future improvements to this wiki, now that we have administrative access. :::Anywho, yes, "X_(Shiny)" seems to have won out as the most popular option. While on the topic of Image names, I'd also just for the record like to mention that, if you haven't noticed earlier, personally I've gone ahead with uploading some of the PC icons for sprites (namely the Novelties). The format I've used for this has been "X_Icon" (and concequently, "X_Icon_(Shiny)"). Just throwing that out there, if it's relevant. To follow on this, I'd suggest that for any other such image variations, a similar format should be used, I.E. with the different part of the name being placed at the end, yet before the "_(Shiny)" when applicable. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 03:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I noticed that earlier, thanks. I really think we could make good use of the icons in the future, so I appreciate you doing that. And yes, from now on just using "X_(Shiny).png" or "X_Icon_(Shiny).png" would be best. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 17:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Some Basics, or Essential Pages Before really diving into editing pages and tweaking what we have, I think we should discuss those pages this wiki should actually HAVE to function as a good "encyclopedia" about GPX+. I've got a rough outline of the kind of pages this site should have, which I'm going to list below in bullet format. Please feel free to chime in on this and add/remove/change where necessary. Main Pages Front Page (obvious; we have this and it looks alright) ''Site Info (not a page but a header; this also serves as a way to organize the lists of pages we have on the front page) * GPX Plus (a page giving a general overview of the site, maybe with a bit of history if we can get a nice, cohesive narrative out of some of the first users of the site) * Administrators/Creators/Founders ** Commander Wymsy ** Big Bidoof ** Zerxer * Site Contributors (not sure if this should be a page or not, but I feel a bit should be said about guys like Giraffe a Laugh, Jacin Tact, Kazyx, Black Ice, Icicle, and Rock'n'Roll. Would Pokii go here? I don't know how high-up he is nowadays). Site Mechanics * Pokémon Eggs created Pokémon and Eggs page. maybe rename * Pokémon Rarity cleaned up ** Ditto cleaned up ** Unown cleaned up a bit. ** Mew? cleaned up ** Very Rare Pokémon done *** Arceus fine ** Novelty Pokémon in progress? Beta page looks fine; need feedback. * Pokémon (something should be said about how, in general, things like leveling up and evolving are different from in the games, but I'm not sure how, exactly, to do that without a "Pokémon" page. Maybe have a page about "Maturity and Experience" for the former, and include some information about evolution in the "Form Change" page?) Enough info in the "Pokemon and eggs" page? * Pokémon Breeding folded into daycare article * (Evolution and) Form Changing (in case we decide to do one of the above) left as Form Changing * Tiny Egg, Old Man, and Chests cleaned up, moved to Header Events and incorporated the Shady Salesman * Pokérus cleaned up * Weather cleaned up * Shiny Pokémon cleaned up * Events (I think we should put the old event system, the Sitewide Shiny Hunts, Scavenger Hunts, and mentions of other small events and contests here, as well as a link and paragraph about Explorations) cleaned up, pics needed * Mystery and Pass Counter (renamed) Now at Pass Counter. Looks better. Items * Evolution Items and Stones cleaned up. Left as "Evolution Items". * Rare Evolution Items Not added. * Battle Items cleaned up lede * Miscellaneous Items fine, but needs some verification * Valuable Items cleaned up * Summoning Items fine * Account Upgrades cleaned up * Egg Vouchers fine * Fossils cleaned up lede * Accessories fine (I've put Hold Items on the Battle Tower page; I think it works fine there) Pages EDIT 7/26/12: The New Site has Pages on one side and the Poketch on the other side. I'm re-ordering the below sections to reflect the order of the little tabs. * Main? * Lab cleaned up ** Professor Cypress minor cleanup; it looks fine now * Shelter cleaned up ** Alex and Thomas cleaned up a bit. I don't know what else to put on here :? * PC Currently at "Personal Computer", since both that and PC are used on its page. Making a redirect from PC. * Trinkets need to add stuff about BBoT and Submission form. Done * Battles looks good. * Users? * Pokédex needs to be moved to Pokédex Moved, left redirect * Shop pretty good, will review it's OK. Not a fan of how the Prize Shop area looks. Pokétch Pokétch <- Would have a small blurb about the following tabs: Friend Recorder, Stats, Released Pokemon, Daycare Offspring, and Trinket Chests. It would also have a "Main" link to the following sections: * Inventory? I'd like an umbrella page for the different item types, which would include a section on how to find them (I don't think we have anywhere about "finding items on the ground") * Achievements fine * Daycare Looks good * PokéWalker needs to be moved to Poké Walker * Underground * Vs. Seeker * Mobile Walker * Shine Recorder redirects to Shiny Pokémon (the remaining Poketch tabs can be explained on the Poketch page when necessary. The Shine Recorder would be described on the Shiny Pokémon page. I think the Daycare and Breeding pages can be merged).done I've added the Pokétch category to all these pages. Special Pages I think the Cloysterman page is hilarious, and we should keep it for posterity's/humor's sake. Any such pages would probably be best left orphaned so they can be discovered a la an Easter egg :P Discussion In short, we have a lot of what I think is essential for the site. I'll go through the pages this weekend and tag those that I feel could use work and/or just go ahead and start sprucing them up. We could probably do without the Advertisements page, or merge it into the GPX Plus main page. And I'm still on the fence about whether to keep the "Very Rare" page; I know Legendary Pokémon are a big deal, but to me it just seems like a sprite repository. Maybe replace that massive table with one that uses PC icons, instead. Also, let's get rid of Gen V Pokémon; we REALLY don't need that one. We should also really talk about some form of Pokémon page. Again, talking about them as a concept and how GPX+ differs from the games would be good material for this page, and make links to things like the Breeding page, the Rarity page, and "special" Pokémon like Unown and Arceus (and if that's the case, remove those links from the Rarity pages). Well, that's it. I know it's a lot of information, but before applying new pages and getting to work on what we have, I really feel it's important to get a lot of this down "on paper" so we have a plan for moving forward to improving the site overall. Sp des Slick 02:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Looks to me like you got most of the important content there. Addressing some of the comments... :*Pokii: I actually think he's important enough to deserve his own page. Considering how much he's contributed to the site (If I recall correctly, he sprited several of the novelties, among other things), and the fact that he even has his own Novelty Pokémon dedicated to him, probably gives him enough notoriety. :*Pokémon Page: I think it probably does make a bit more sense for the Notable Pokémon to be bulleted under the Pokémon page as opposed to the Rarity page, though as for specs such as detailing Evolution Info, and Form Change Info, I'm not really so sure on. I'm not really sure what much there is to say about evolution, other than explaining the prevalence of "waiting five days" in replacement of trading and other various things. I will say though that "Maturity and Experience" does seem more like something that should be a section of a page though, rather than a page itself. Attempting to think of what would appear on a page like that, I can't really imagine it being to large- most of it worth saying could probably be explained easily in just a paragraph or two. As for WHAT page it should be on... Well, I'm not so sure on that either... :*Events: I support merging the topics of the old event system, Site-Wide shiny hunts, scavenger hunts, as well as Sprite/Dressup contests into sections of one page. GPX+ seems to do it. :*Rare Evolution Items: Should Rare Evolution Items really be it's own page, or a redirect? :*Cloyster Man: I also find the Cloyster Man page rather entertaining. No objections here on keeping it as an easter egg. :*Very Rare Pokémon: I think we should keep this page. I agree though it should probably be condensed somewhat to use Icons instead (I think half the sprites we are using aren't even the ones GPX+ uses as the Site Default sprite anyway), it's definitely a pretty useful page, so that newcommers can easily figure out where and how to obtain their favorite Legendaries. :*Fifth Generation Pokémon: I believe the only reason that page ever existed in the first place was to act as a guide for when the Gen V Pokémon were first added to the site, as most people were generally not yet familiar with their evolution methods and levels yet. I think the only reason that wasn't removed already is to have a space for the Dream World to be mentioned. Personally, I think that info can be merged into a section on the Shelter page, and we can safely delete that page. :I think that covers the most of it. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 06:29, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for your comments. I've already taken a crack at fixing up the egg page and will try to work on the other existing pages as time permits. With the redesign coming up, though, I may hold back on a few of them and focus on just cleaning things up to remove superfluous information and the like. ::I think the "Pokemon" page that I outlined can be merged into the egg page, incorporating the material from the GPX+ help page that talks about them, but cleaned up and including everything we know about them without spoiling things. We could fold the time information there to talk about how evolution and form changing is different (with a link to the Form Change page to talk about it more). Pokérus, Shiny Pokémon, and Dress Up can remain their own page, obviously. ::I'll make a page for this on my namespace and link it here when I'm done so we can discuss how it looks and any improvements that might be needed for it. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 04:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, here's my first pass at a new page: Pokémon and Eggs. I put the information together because, while I feel the Pokemon info is important, it's not enough for its own page. I still think it can use some work - a lot of the info there seems scattershot - but for a first pass I think it's alright. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 16:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) * Novelty Pokémon: in progress? :Yeah... Concerning that, I think I'm just about done with that Beta Novelty page- as far as I could go with gathering information, anyway. My main goal there was to regularize the charts, and give each Novelty an actual description that included its evolution info. I'm pretty satisfied with the information that I managed to gather and add to the page, though I still have an issue with it... I did just take a lot of info, and just kinda tack it on, without really organizing it much. A lot of the descriptions are rather random and all over the place as far as writing goes. ...In my opinion anyway. In short, information itself is good. Flow, not so much. :Spades Slick, I've seen lots of the pages you've written up and I know, well, to be blunt, you're a pretty damn good writer. I welcome you to try and take your hand at editing the page if you desire, before it goes "live" and we replace it with the current one. If you'd rather not and/or you think it's fine, then I guess the page is ready to go. I also welcome any imput you have on the charts, if you have any issues. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 22:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I copied your page and have started some edits on my namespace: User:Spades Slick/NoveltyBeta. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 23:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : Just wanted to quickly bring up a couple points... First, I noticed that, as far as page overhauls go, neither the Daycare or the Breeding pages have received major reconstruction yet. We've already agreed that it'd be best to marge the pages, though, I just wanted to confirm in what form we are planning to do so, as I don't recall that being definitely said. In other words, which page would supersede the other? Or rather, would we make a new page with a different or neutral name? : Second, I've noticed, Slick, that it's been a while since you've worked on your Pokémon and Eggs page. I wanted to know if you yet consider it complete and we should add it to the mainspace, or if you'd still rather keep it hidden to continue editing. I read through it again and I personally find it great and ready to add, though I thought it'd be better to confirm and ask before just adding it without a word. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 03:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :: My original idea was to bring the two pages together under the "Daycare" title and have "Breeding" as a sub-section of it. And the Pokemon and eggs page isn't quite to where I want it... I've unfortunately gotten myself distracted by other little things on the site, but that will be the next thing I tackle. Maybe this week, but more likely over the weekend as I've got other issues that need attending today and tomorrow. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 11:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: So priority to the Daycare page? Okay, that sounds perfectly good. And so you don't feel the page is complete yet, then... Alight, I still find the page even in its current state very nice and well written, though I have no issue with leaving where it is to continue editing. And don't stress over the date- there's no rush to get this done. We have all the time we need, really. :P [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 11:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, I did some work on the page earlier; for some reason I thought it was lacking a lot of detail I wanted to put in. I'm going to go ahead and tweak what's left (adding various links and so on) and put it on the front page. If you want to tackle merging together the Daycare and Breeding pages, go right ahead; otherwise I don't mind doing it. ::::Do we have any plans for a new front page, by the way? I seem to recall that we had a plan for implementing some details from the "new" version of the website, but I cannot find that discussion anywhere. At any rate, I feel the page could be tightened up a fair bit, as it looks a touch slaphazard in my opinion. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 23:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Alrighty- and I see you've already taken care of the Daycare page... So that's good! And, other than discussion of changing up that "logo", and the inclusion of a small "What's new?" box, I don't think we have any specific plans for the front yet. I do agree though, it is rather messy. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 02:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Novelty Pokémon Groups ''Discussion moved here. Some Basics, or Essential Pages PART 2 OK, I've gone through and struck out what I think is in good shape so far. I want to leave the "big" pages for last: the administrators, the contributors, maybe the "About GPX+"-type page, since those will be pretty audacious undertakings. I'll go through and focus on cleaning up the left-hand tabs pages first. Something should probably be said about the "Main" page, where everything is laid out, but I'll leave that one for later as well. Sp des Slick 00:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC)